


Earning It

by angstbot



Series: Stress Relief [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion of Stress Relief. Emma proposes an erotic experiment. Now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma could not remember when last she’d been this nervous. She stuffed her hands in her back pockets and shuffled her feet in the elegant upper foyer of the mayoral mansion, head down and looking at Regina out of the corner of her eye. “So, you mentioned that, if I wanted to do a certain thing, I needed to earn it?”

The mayor quirked an eyebrow at her.  “Are you asking me or telling me?”

The blonde dredged up some confidence by reminding herself that if she pulled off this plan it would be phenomenally worth it and managed to meet the older woman’s gaze.  “Telling. I have a proposal.”

 “That’s not how one proposes things,” the queen taunted.

Emma obediently dropped to one knee and was rewarded by seeing the mayor’s well-cultivated political poker face crack just a little. “Your Majesty, would you do me the honor,” and she paused for effect, “of finding your limits?”

“I beg your pardon?” The older woman managed to look simultaneously relieved that Emma was not proposing marriage and confused about what she actually _was_ suggesting. The blonde found it adorable.

“You have an amazingly responsive, multiply orgasmic body, and frankly, we haven’t been making the most of that.” Regina’s bafflement had done wonders for Emma’s confidence, and she grinned wickedly. “Let’s figure out how many times you can come.”

Emma could hear Regina’s sharp intake of breath at that, but the older woman kept her façade relatively intact. “And what does that have to do with fucking me in the ass?”

“Think of it as providing my references to really _earn_ the position, Madame Mayor.”

Regina looked at her speculatively for a long moment before nodding. “I’ll allow it. Where shall we begin?”

“Here,” Emma breathed as she stepped into the older woman’s personal space and cupped her face in both hands before kissing her intently. The blonde’s left hand soon threaded its way into dark hair as the other arm wrapped around the mayor and pulled their bodies tightly together.

Regina really was the best fucking kisser on the planet, and for several long moments Emma let herself sink into the sensation of hot wet mouth and nimble tongue and occasional judicious use of teeth. But soon she began to back them into the dining room, opening her eyes to guide them both but never breaking the kiss until the older woman gasped a little in surprise to find her back against the wall.

Emma pressed one thigh between the mayor’s legs and moved to attend to her neck, just sliding her mouth along it, not giving the older woman any of the tongue or teeth or suction she really wanted. “I was thinking we could take a little trip down memory lane,” she murmured.

“Meaning what?” Regina said, holding onto her composure for now.

“Well, think back to the first orgasm I ever gave you.”

“Counting or not counting the ones I gave myself thinking about you?” the older woman taunted.

“Oh, fuck you,” Emma found herself saying through a sound that was simultaneously wounded groan and chuckle.

“Promises,” Regina growled.

In response, Emma sank her teeth in much harder than usual just below the queen’s ear, relishing the tiny yelp it pulled out of Regina’s throat. “I’m going to fucking _mark_ you because you are _mine_ ,” she grunted, then began to suck at the flesh, flicking occasionally with her tongue.

The queen’s hips immediately began rolling against her thigh at that, and Emma’s hands got to work unbuttoning that just-shy-of-scandalous mayoral blouse and untucking it. Reaching inside the shirt, the blonde ran flat hands firmly down to Regina’s hips then retraced her path pulling hard fingertips up, coaxing a different groan out of the older woman.

Pulling her mouth off the mayor’s neck, she decided that the bruise was dark enough to stay a while and left off, kissing and licking and running the sharp edge of teeth down Regina’s neck to her chest. She snaked a hand up the older woman’s back to unhook her bra, then pushed it up just high enough to get her mouth on the nearest nipple.

Emma did not think she’d ever get enough of Regina in her mouth, so hungry for this sensation of flesh against tongue-palate-teeth as she switched to the other side, and if the older woman’s hand on the back of her head was any indication the craving was entirely mutual.

At this angle, Regina’s hips were left bucking uselessly against thin air, and it was that uncontrolled motion that finally pulled Emma’s attention away from the older woman’s perfect fucking breasts. The blonde’s hands dropped to pull at the mayor’s highly fashionable belt, then the pants’ own fastenings, then pushed the waistband over Regina’s ass and let them whisper to the floor.

As Emma looked the queen up and down appraisingly, the very visible wet spot on Regina’s whisper of a thong pulled a deep groan from her throat. The blonde sank quickly to her knees and tucked her tongue under the scrap of material without removing it. And, oh god- the slick heat of Regina in her mouth, and the tremble in her thigh against Emma’s cheek- she _wanted_ her so desperately, laving her tongue over everything she could reach almost aimlessly for long moments, trying to get impossibly more of her in her mouth.

The mayor’s impatient groan of “Emma” made her hum a little in satisfaction, but she happily settled in to flicking quick lines and circles against Regina’s clit, working her up quickly.

“Inside,” the older woman breathed.

“Not this time. Come in my mouth,” she insisted, and the moan and increased bucking she got in response suggested that the queen found that entirely acceptable. Emma soon lost herself in reading Regina’s responses, matching her touches to the older woman’s needs, fluttering her tongue intently as she felt her get close.

And then, just like that, Regina was arching into her first orgasm of their grand sexual experiment. “One,” Emma said, standing on legs nearly as shaky as the mayor’s to lean in and kiss her again. It was just a press of lips at first but Regina once again had amazingly nonexistent recovery time and attacked her mouth in earnest soon after.

It was the queen who broke the kiss, tangling fingers in Emma’s hair and pulling her head back to stare her down. “Next?” she asked, all hunger and demand.

Emma grinned at her and answered as best she could with her throat pulled so tight. “You have a lovely rug in front of your fireplace and we’re going to want a horizontal surface for the next one. Plus, there’s so much of this house left to christen.”

The queen’s laugh was pure, sexy, devious evil. “The boat?”

“The boat,” Emma confirmed.

Regina hummed low in her throat, stepping out of her pants and heels and dropping her shirt and bra as she went. Emma just stared, mesmerized, at her walking through the house in just a thong, unable to remember what she should do now in the face of the flexing of that gorgeous ass until the queen literally snapped her fingers at her and commanded “Come, Emma.”

Following eagerly, the blonde littered the house with her clothes, hopping a bit ungracefully to get out of her jeans and colliding with the doorway, only to be stopped dead by Regina standing there in all her regal, naked glory, hands on her hips and entirely unimpressed.

“Hi,” Emma said, cringing a little at how not together she surely looked by comparison.

“Down,” was all the mayor said, pointing to the rug at her feet. Realizing Emma was still partially clothed, she amended, “Strip first.”

Emma was on her back and looking up at Regina expectantly as soon as humanly possible.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself this time,” the queen said as she sank to her knees beside Emma’s supine form. The blonde whined a little in spite of herself, which became a yelp when Regina slapped her inner thigh. “Because I’m going to do it, you greedy girl.”

Then the older woman moved to straddle her face and oh- she was facing the other direction, supporting herself with one hand and sliding the other where their earlier activities had left the blonde sopping. Emma did not make any effort not to moan into Regina’s pussy at that.

The rocking of the older woman’s hips on her mouth was still incredibly intoxicating the second time around, and Emma licked her eagerly. It rapidly became hard to focus, however, as even though Regina couldn’t quite slip inside her at this angle, she could trace precise circles on Emma’s clit with her fingertips that were fucking amazing.

The two of them became a perfectly amplifying feedback system, Regina’s rutting against Emma’s mouth calling for more tongue causing more intense fingering producing moans that made the queen’s hips jerk.

Then the angle changed, and Regina wasn’t really riding her face anymore, and Emma felt a sense of loss until oh- the mayor’s tongue was on her clit. Sixty-nine had always seemed like an impatient person’s position, but fuck- her mind was just _off_ because this was everything good in the world.

From this new position the older woman could finally slip fingers inside Emma and the last conscious decision the blonde could make was to wrap her lips around Regina’s clit and suck because no way was she coordinated enough to do anything else with her body this on fire.

They came one after another, just breaths apart from simultaneously.

“There’s two,” Regina murmured, nuzzling Emma’s thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

It took several long minutes before Emma was able to peel herself off the floor and sit up. Her eyes searched the room for Regina and found her laid out on the rug on her side, queen of all she surveyed with her head propped up on her hand. The older woman glowed perfectly golden in the firelight, reminding Emma of a statue of a bronze goddess she’d seen somewhere, and she was damned if she didn’t want to offer herself on the altar.

Pulling herself into a crouch, the blonde crawled over to the queen and kissed her, pushing her reverence into Regina’s mouth along with her tongue. As she drew back to meet bright brown eyes, she asked, “Ready for the next stop on our Tour de 108 Mifflin?”

Regina winced a little at the dorkiness of it. “You were doing so well.”

“I will again,” Emma shrugged, getting to her feet and holding out her hands to the mayor. As soon as she had the older woman standing, she tangled fingers in dark hair to pull her head back and dove in to her neck again, nipping lightly from her shoulder up to her jaw, then across to claim her lips again. Regina resisted for a second on principle, but soon kissed her eagerly back.

The blonde let go of the older woman’s hair and slid both hands down to cup her ass. “Up,” she directed as she lifted slightly. Regina readily complied, wrapping strong legs around the sheriff’s waist and kissing her neck as Emma began to carry her through the house.

The mayor was slender, but Emma wasn’t actually any larger than her for all her greater muscle mass, and half way to her destination she needed to adjust them and settle Regina more onto her hips. With the change of angle came a press of wet flesh against the blonde’s belly, making her shudder.

“Don’t you dare drop me,” Regina grumbled.

“Not a chance, Your Majesty,” Emma replied, hoping she wasn’t lying through her teeth.

The blonde managed to reach the kitchen before her strength gave out and set the queen down gently near the center island. Her hands, now free to roam, skimmed slowly up Regina’s back together, then parted ways as one curled around the nape of her neck to pull her in for another adoring kiss and the other trailed over her shoulder and down her arm.

The twitch Regina gave as Emma’s fingers brushed the inside of her elbow made the blonde suddenly desperate to trace the same path with her mouth. She brushed her lips against a small but firm bicep, the sensitive bend of her arm, the pulse point of a wrist, the palm of her hand, all five fingertips. “Perfect,” she breathed.

Glancing back at Regina’s face, she found most of a mocking expression tempered by the hint of an indulgent smile. Emma moved to kiss it right off her mouth, picking her up again to lift her up onto the kitchen counter.

Realizing what she was about, Regina broke the kiss with an admonishing, “Emma,” and the sheriff knew, just _knew_ what she meant, grabbing the kitchen towel to shield the older woman’s skin from cool tile before setting her down.

“Good girl,” the queen hummed, and it set the blonde’s body alight again and made her eager to venerate this divine creature. She crouched and stroked her cheek against Regina’s anklebone, ran her lips along her calf, nipped at the inside of her knee, licked a slow, wet stripe up her thigh just shy of where they both wanted her, then repeated on the other side. This time when she got close the queen’s hand gripped the back of her head and pulled her mouth to the juncture of her legs, and Emma was glad to obey.

If their first round tonight had been an exercise in Emma demanding things of Regina, and the second in Regina demanding things back, this encounter was worship, pure and simple. The blonde began by tracing the entirety of the queen’s sex with slow, wet strokes of her tongue. The older woman's head fell back and she groaned low in her chest.

Emma licked at Regina like she had all the time in the world, carefully memorizing angles and textures--the outer edge; the inner edge; inside as far as her tongue could reach; the velvet hardness of her ready clit.

“God,” the older woman breathed, and the sound of it ran electric along Emma’s nerves, making her impossibly hungrier for this woman’s pleasure. She narrowed the circuit her tongue traversed to circle with more focus around Regina’s clit, but kept her touch soft and slow and steady. The combination of easy and intense was pulling a whole new category of breathy little cries out of the mayor than Emma had ever produced before.

“Inside? Please?” Regina asked, sounding stoned on pleasure rather than needy. The blonde was happy to slide her fingers up where they were requested, flexing in and out the same undemanding way as time seemed to stand still and the world contracted to these easy touches.

The queen’s orgasm sneaked up on both of them, her body so relaxed into the sensations Emma was producing that her muscles barely tightened as she sighed into it.

Pulling back to appreciate the sight of Regina completely limp against the countertop, Emma ran soft hands over her for long moments. “Three,” she murmured finally. “Did we break you?”

Regina scoffed, but kept her eyes closed and didn’t speak.

“Glad to hear it,” the blonde said. “That was our previous record. Now we really experiment,” she added, unable to keep excitement out of her tone.

Regina’s eyes snapped open at that and she sat up surprisingly gracefully for someone who had been fucked almost into somnolence minutes before. “Don’t be smug,” she growled, and just like that they were playing again.

The mayor moved with the fluid ripple of a predator as she got off the counter and into Emma’s space, grabbing blonde hair in both hands and kissing her hard and demanding. Emma sank into the sensation of her mouth being thoroughly conquered, pulling greedy fingertips down the older woman’s back to clutch hard at her hips.

Then Regina pulled Emma’s head back by the hair paused for only a split second to ask, “What’s next?” before attacking the blonde’s neck, no gentleness and all teeth. Emma didn’t answer, because this was so deliriously good, until the sharp twist of a nipple snapped her back. “I asked you a question.”

“Entryway,” she managed, just barely, rifling through the recesses of her memory for her plan and, you know, words.

Regina “hmm”-ed, as if skeptical but willing to be convinced, dropping her hold on Emma and turning to leave the room. The blonde watched, still somewhat dazed, as the queen strutted with entirely more sway in her hips than was necessary, pausing in the doorway to look over her shoulder and ask, “See something you like?”

A fierce possessiveness rose up in Emma’s chest. “I see something that’s mine.”

“Prove it,” the mayor said, and left.

As Emma stalked after her, she was half-tempted to use one of her bail-bondsperson tackles to put Regina in her place, but bruising the shit out of both of them was not a great route to mind-blowing sex. Or, at least, not bruises caused by colliding the both of them with hardwood floors.

She found Regina standing in the upper foyer wearing a superior look and was impressed despite herself at how the woman could look so completely in charge while stark naked. But of course the queen was not in charge, not for now, and she needed to impress that upon her.  

Standing firmly, Emma drew her shoulders back, noticing the way this made Regina’s eyes flicker to her breasts for just a split second, almost impossible to catch. She had her.

The blonde prowled down the lower steps, then turned and leaned against the door, crossing her ankles, crossing her arms, cocking her head, cocking an eyebrow, pulling out all the stops to exude total, seductive confidence.  “We have had so many passionate fights at your front door. It seems like a fitting place to passionately invade each other’s personal space for much more fun reasons, wouldn’t you say?”

“You can’t be serious. We would be in plain view should anyone walk up the path.”

“I never thought I’d see the day Mayor Mills was afraid to show off her assets,” Emma taunted. “Besides, the entry glass is made to not show things. The casual observer would not be able to sort us into bodies, much less pick out the details of your taut nipples and wet pussy and fuck-me eyes.”

That did the trick to jolt Regina out of her superior stance. It worked a little too well, for the older woman was down the short flight of stairs and on Emma in an instant, pressing her hard against the door. The queen jammed a thigh between the blonde’s legs, forcing them apart, and it would have toppled her to the floor had there been even a sliver of space. But there was literally nothing to do but spread—and get fucked, since demanding fingers soon shoved into her, which would have been painful if she weren’t so dripping.   

This was not what Emma had planned, but it was pretty fucking good, and she gave herself up to Regina’s conquest. Then the queen wrapped a hand around her throat, and the feeling of being _owned_ pulled a deep groan out of the blonde.

“Mine,” Regina hissed, as if reading her mind.

“Yours,” Emma agreed, her voice rough as much with desire as with the pressure Regina was applying to her throat, and then the older woman was fucking her mouth with a tongue as demanding as her fingers. God, the blonde wanted the weightlessness of being _taken_ to last forever, but it was so hard not to come immediately in the face of this much hotness.

But then the queen was breaking the kiss, tightening her grip on Emma’s throat, pressing a thumb hard into her clit, and commanding, “Come.” And Emma did and did and did.

When the blonde’s eyes finally obeyed her command to open, she found Regina smirking and licking Emma’s wetness of her fingers, and yeah, the sheriff was ready to go again, pushing herself off the door and capturing that damp hand and the other and holding them behind the older woman’s back as she pushed her back toward the steps.

As the mayor’s heels collided with the bottom riser, throwing her off balance, Emma pushed her down to a sitting position, then crawled between her legs to make her lay back. Realizing this position would be hell on Regina’s arms, she released her grip and commanded, “Hands on the landing. If they move, I stop.”

The older woman did as she was told, gripping the edge, her chest heaving again, already, still. Emma stood up to survey her prize, murmuring, “Mm, the Evil Queen on her back and spread. Everyone’s fantasy, and all mine.” She knelt between Regina’s legs again, running her short nails up and down firm thighs, savoring this moment.

“If you don’t get your tongue in my cunt this second, Emma, so help me-“

And god- even if Emma _had_ already eaten Regina out three times tonight she was completely fucking ravenous for this, and she was already moving to do what the older woman demanded even if this round _was_ supposed to be her show. Because Jesus fuck she was addicted to being face-first in Regina’s pussy, the heat and the taste and the way she got so incredibly _wet_.

The blonde tongued the older woman hard and fast in order to take back some control, soon pushing fingers inside and curling at Regina’s g-spot.

The queen hooked both thighs over Emma’s shoulders to thrust against her mouth, which obeyed the letter of “no hands” but violated the shit out of the spirit, but the needy little sounds coming out of Regina’s mouth were so good the blonde couldn’t bring herself to care. She ramped up the sensation even further, using all of her not-inconsiderable upper body strength to fuck the living daylights out of the mayor.

They would both be sore as hell in the morning from the demands all of this was placing on their muscles, and Regina looked close to splintering her nails she was gripping so hard at the top step, but it was so entirely worth it when the older woman arched at an angle that should _not_ have been possible and screamed, _screamed_ Emma’s name.

Guiding the mayor’s shaking body down with her own shaking arms, the blonde murmured, “Four,” then crawled up and hovered over the older woman to kiss her deeply. The moment did not last long, however, because Emma knew that if her knees were starting to protest the hardwood Regina’s back would be much worse off.

“How ‘bout we take this to a nice soft bed?”

“God, yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Entering Regina’s bedroom first, Emma went immediately to the nightstand, reaching into the bottom drawer for the strap-on. Realizing she was being a bit abrupt, she turned to where the mayor had closed the door behind them and held it up in a question.

“Oh yes,” the older woman purred.

“Good,” the blonde smiled. “On the bed, on your back,” she directed. Regina just looked at her, as if waiting for something. “Please?” Emma added.

“Good girl,” the queen smirked, before doing as she’d been asked.

Emma stepped into the harness and positioned it a bit more confidently than before, then crawled onto the bed to hover above Regina. Keeping their bodies apart for now, she kissed the older woman teasingly, nipping at her lip and brushing her tongue in for only a moment before backing away again. It was torturous to them both to be so close and yet not touch, but the blonde was determined not to crack first.

What she had not anticipated was that Regina would take matters into her own hands. Quite literally: she reached up to cup Emma’s breasts and pull at her nipples, then took control and deepened the kiss as the blonde gasped.

Emma let the queen take the lead, but made sure to position the cock so that its length pressed against Regina as she eased down into the touch. They sighed into each other’s mouth at the contact.

Between the kissing and the pinching, the blonde’s hips were soon rocking of their own accord, sliding the strap-on easily where the mayor was deliciously open and wet.

Emma was just about smug, because surely Regina was going to beg to be taken soon, when the older woman changed the game yet again, moving a hand from a breast to press flat against the sheriff’s sternum. As Emma flexed up off her in confusion, Regina shifted herself and the cock so that it was pressing against her entrance, then met the blonde’s gaze.

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma replied to the unspoken demand, shifting her weight where it needed to be and then pressing all the way inside in one smooth motion. The sheriff kept her arms extended, moving only at the hips as she began thrusting so that she could watch the play of sensation on the older woman’s face. The burn of effort the position required was entirely worth it, because Regina was absolutely gorgeous when getting fucked, all hungry eyes and flushed cheeks and parted lips.

“Harder, Emma,” the mayor groaned, digging her nails into the blonde’s shoulder. “Fill me up with your big cock,” she demanded, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s hips to get her deeper.

A long, low groan of “Fuck!” was all Emma could muster. Bending Regina over had been glorious, but it was incredibly better to have the older woman’s legs locked around her, thighs flexing as she met Emma’s every thrust with her own.

The blonde suddenly found that she wanted- _needed_ to get closer, dropping to one elbow as her other hand cupped the back of Regina’s head and pulled her up into a kiss, curving the older woman’s body to make them a complete circuit of sensation. And oh- this angle was perfect, just like being ridden had been, making Emma jerk with surprise and falter out of their kiss at the electric pleasure of it.

“Are you going to come inside me, Emma?” Regina hissed, and fuck, the dirty talk was going to do her in as much as the physical stimulation. The blonde couldn’t answer, couldn’t process, couldn’t do anything in this moment other than keep fucking this perfect woman. She was soon gasping against Regina’s mouth in a way that could not even charitably be called kissing, completely at the mercy of the sparks each thrust shot through her body.

Emma came first, shuddering out of their collective rhythm. Regina’s hips began moving more frantically, reaching for climax as she grabbed the blonde’s ass to hold her where she was needed. It didn’t take long for her to follow Emma into orgasm, but it felt like an eternity of too much thrusting of the base of the cock against the sheriff’s hypersensitive clit.

Overstimulated, Emma dropped her head onto Regina’s shoulder, unable to even pull out as she twitched violently.

“Number five,” the older woman murmured, far more together than the blonde at this moment. Running soothing hands down Emma’s back, she undid the buckles on the straps completely, then pushed the blonde off, managing not to give her any more of too much. The older woman pulled the cock out, but went no further for a long, long moment, seemingly needing to recover almost as much as Emma did.

But when she finally moved again, rising to set the toy aside on the nightstand, the blonde felt a new flicker of desire, breathing, “God, I love your ass.”

“I don’t believe you’ve held up your end of the bargain yet,” the mayor insisted as she crawled back onto the bed.

“Yet,” the blonde said, deliberately echoing their previous interaction as she sat up to regard the older woman. “That’s okay, maybe I don’t want to fuck you in it just yet. Maybe I’ll just grab it.” She dug her fingers in to firm muscle. “Or smack it,” she added, with an experimental slap. Emma was pleasantly surprised by the moan this produced, and she quickly hauled Regina across her lap face down.

She warmed up with a few smacks to one cheek and then the other, letting it sting a little. Regina’s back arched at the sensation, disrupting Emma’s aim, so she threaded her fingers through dark hair and pushed the older woman’s cheek to the bed to keep her in place. Then she began spanking in earnest.

Their bodies fit exactly perfectly for this, she realized, Regina’s ass at just the right distance and angle for Emma’s every swat to hit the sweet spot that would rattle sensation up through her nerve endings, and maybe that was a sign of something.

Regina was soon squirming against her thigh, desperate for some contact on her clit. Emma gave her a sharper smack. “You dirty, dirty girl. This is making you so wet, isn’t it?” The older woman didn’t answer but did thrust her hips forward again, and the blonde relented, releasing Regina’s hair to slip her left hand under and stroke where the older woman so desperately needed her.

The mayor was soon humping the blonde’s fingers in time with the smacks to her ass, little hisses of “Yes,” and “God,” falling from her perfect lips. A few more spanks and Emma switched tactics, leaving off hitting Regina’s ass to tuck two fingers into her cunt. The queen moaned, reflexively surging forward onto the fingers against her clit in surprise, but just as quickly she bucked back to get Emma deeper.

They quickly found a rhythm, and the sound of just how wet Regina was made Emma suddenly need her in her mouth. She found that by leaning into the mayor’s side she could scrape teeth along her spine, which was satisfying enough to both of them if the older woman’s groan was any indication.

“Please,” Regina whined. “More,” and Emma had no intention of denying her anything, adding a third finger easy as breathing and making her motions harder.

“Fuck! Yes! God!” the mayor exclaimed, her movements becoming almost violent. Then, abruptly, she went perfectly still, every muscle seizing in orgasm.

Digging teeth in where she could reach, Emma pulled out of the queen, content to leave the other hand trapped between them cupping Regina’s sex, and ran hungry, slick fingers up the older woman’s back as it heaved with her breath.  “Be a good girl and count it for me. How many are we at now?”

“Six,” Regina breathed, eyes still closed.

“So tell me, have I earned fucking you in the ass?”

The mayor smiled. “Yes, but fair warning you might be about to literally fuck me into unconsciousness.”

“I’ll risk it.”

Regina chuckled a little at that. “Give me a minute.”

“Take all the time you need. Here,” Emma said, lifting the older woman’s torso slightly to slide herself out from underneath then lowering Regina gently back to the surface of the bed. Feeling a bit drunk on pleasure herself, the blonde swayed a little as she walked across the room to the bag she’d stashed in the corner when she arrived this evening, and she had to rest one hand on the wall as she crouched down to rummage through it.

Coming up with a glove and the lube and turning to head back to the bed, she was caught in Regina’s hungry stare. The queen had propped herself up against the headboard and managed to look gloriously regal even while entirely disheveled.

Setting the supplies on the nightstand automatically, Emma crashed her mouth into the mayor’s, overwhelmed all over again by how much she wanted this woman. These were the kisses they could both drown in, kisses they both threw themselves at like they were starving, gripping each other with almost-bruising fingers.

Regina was the one to break the kiss, eventually. “Come on, Swan, are you going to fuck me in the ass or what?”

Emma growled, stepping off the bed to grab Regina’s hips and pull her flat on her back. Pinning her there with a look, she seized the glove and lube by feel, never once breaking eye contact as she slid the barrier onto her hand and then knelt between the older woman’s spread legs.

Running her fingers between Regina’s legs as she flipped the cap with the other thumb, the blonde smirked. “I probably don’t even need this because the _idea_ of me in your asshole gets your pussy So. Fucking. Wet.” She pulled back and squeezed a thin stream onto the gloved hand, rubbing until her thumb and two fingers glistened in the low light. Setting the bottle aside, she sat back on her haunches and just _looked_ for a long, long moment, relishing how hot this moment was.

Then she leaned forward and began a slow, steady, not-quite-teasing circling motion against the rim of Regina’s ass, not penetrating yet, pulling a groan from the older woman’s chest.

It was tricky with one hand engaged in such a relatively delicate operation, but Emma managed to crawl partially up the queen’s body to kiss and nuzzle and generally rub her face all over Regina’s breasts, studiously avoiding her nipples for now.

“Emma,” the mayor soon protested in a long, drawn-out sound.

“You want more?”

“Yes,” Regina hissed.

Emma simultaneously took a nipple into her mouth and eased the tip of her finger past the tight ring of muscle she’d been coaxing open.

“Fuck!” Regina exclaimed.

The blonde stilled her hand and pulled her mouth off of the queen’s breast. “Good fuck or bad fuck?”

“Good,” the mayor drawled, her voice huskier than Emma had ever heard it.

Emma smiled and hummed and went back to sucking, first one side and then the other as she cycled between a steady in-and-out motion and a twisting gesture that felt even more obscene.

As Regina’s body began to relax and pull her finger farther in, the blonde muttered, “God, baby.”

“More,” Regina shuddered out.

Emma dropped a kiss between the older woman’s breasts and then sat up to add more lube. She circled once more, then eased in again, and fuck- it was so goddamn hot and tight being up Regina’s ass. Both digits finally in up to the hilt, she brought her thumb against the older woman’s clit, and the queen’s hips snapped up like her bones were trying to break out of her body at the combination of sensations as she gave an honest-to-god _whimper_.

“Okay?”

“So good, Emma, but I can’t. Too good. Too much. I can’t,” she stammered, less eloquent than the blonde had ever heard her.

“You can. You’re doing such a good job, baby. Just come for me one more time. Here,” she said, crawling down to use her tongue on the queen’s clit rather than her thumb and starting to fuck her ass at a steady pace.

After a few moments of steady coordination of tongue and fingers, Regina started to move toward Emma again, trying to get her impossibly deeper, making a little desperate keening noise deep in her throat.

“You are so fucking hot,” the blonde murmured, looking up at her in wonder.

Regina’s only response was a little sob of ecstasy.

Emma sped up her motions, drawing out every last bit of pleasure that the queen had left, finally slipping her thumb inside the older woman’s pussy.

A litany of “Yes”-es started to fall out of Regina’s mouth in time with Emma’s hand fucking her in both places at once, ratcheting up quickly in volume and then slurring into incoherence. The blonde could feel the older woman’s internal muscles tightening on her almost painfully, but it was so fucking good, and ultimately it was Emma’s moan against a mouthful of pussy that sent Regina shrieking over the edge.

“Seven,” Emma murmured as she withdrew and pulled the glove inside out and off. “Seven, my beautiful girl,” she said, kissing one hipbone and then the other. “You came for me seven times,” and she nuzzled Regina’s bellybutton. “Seven. Amazing. Times,” punctuated by kisses to her ribs. “Because your body is a fucking masterpiece,” she murmured against the queen’s sternum, lapping lightly at the sheen of sweat there. “And I am so lucky you let me love you,” she finished, pressing soothing kisses to Regina’s ear and neck and shoulder, unable to bring herself to care whether she’d just been too honest.

A golden, joyous, almost musical laugh burbled up from deep in the older woman’s chest, and their eyes met and held.

These sweet little moments would never come easy for them. They were made to fight, and fuck, and _not_ talk, and fight again. They had to fuck their way into making love; to get to quiet and tender and comfortable they had to claw their way past the bitterness and scar tissue and sharp edges and _earn_ it.

But here, now, just looking at Regina, with Regina just looking at her, the both of them perfectly content, Emma knew that earning it was something they both found worth fighting for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done, and I miss them already. Quite a long, strange trip through angst and feels considering this started as a one-shot working through my thoughts about how Regina is ridiculously hot. I would never have written this much without your collective encouragement, readers, and I thank you.
> 
> There’s a reference-with-a-twist to Ani DiFranco’s Buildings and Bridges, original: “we are made to fight/and fuck and talk and fight again.”
> 
> Shoutout to the comment on “Honey, But I” that led me to think more about “earning it” in terms of a certain activity, which led to pondering the way fluff needs to be earned with these two (as I understand them), which resulted in what became the through-line here.


End file.
